


Blood Runes [Art] (SPN Crossover Big Bang)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Supernatural, The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banners & Icons, Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Crossover Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patryn Hunters and brothers Sam and Dean were separated when Sam left the Labyrinth to join Lord Xar in the Nexus and Dean chose to remain with their father, fighting the monsters of the Labyrinth. After Xar's defeat and the closing of the Death Gate, the evil dragon-snakes need another way out. Sam's unique bloodline gives him the potential power to open a new way out of the Sartan's prison world, and they hope to use his anger to manipulate him to their cause. The forces of good hope to use his brother to help stop them, but Dean doesn't feel much like cooperating...</p>
<p><b>Story Link:</b> <a href="http://zelda-addict.livejournal.com/57687.html">here</a></p>
<p>Made for <b>spncross_bigbang</b> @ lj. Many thanks to <b>zelda_addict</b> for their help, since I really hadn't been exposed to <i>The Death Gate Cycle</i> prior to reading this story, and for giving me the opportunity be their artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Runes [Art] (SPN Crossover Big Bang)

  
_Story Banner:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/NDswhEf.png)  
  
[](http://i.imgur.com/yxWZ0AU.png)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/znGfzCQ.png)  
 _Icons:_  
[](http://i.imgur.com/f7xAZ88.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/rJVSWpi.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/0KHDFig.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/pxx83I4.png)


End file.
